


Nobody Wins. Ask Caesar.

by winchesterkryptonite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterkryptonite/pseuds/winchesterkryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean told Sam he wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth. Here is my not as brutal version of how this scene could have gone down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Wins. Ask Caesar.

'It doesn't matter, alright.' 

Sam took a step towards his brother, widening his stance. 

'Cause whatever went down, whatever happened, we will _fix_ it.'

He had hoped – not anticipated but hoped none the less – to wipe that hard sarcastic smirk off his brothers face with those words. To tickle that little left over humanity in him that has been locked up and away somewhere in Deans mind, but no such luck. 

'Will we?' He drawled instead. 

''Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out.' 

'With my teeth.' He added as an afterthought, as if he'd been reciting a grocery list. 

Sam wasn't prepared for this. He'd seen those police tapes from the shop incident, the King of Hell himself had made it clear there was no soul in his brothers body. Just demonic black smoke. He had even heard Dean say over the phone he didn't give a damn if this Cole guy tortured him for forever. 

He'd been warned, but yet he'd held onto this pathetic little sliver of whatever good thoughts kept him upright lately, that his brother would flick that humanity switch that had – just _had_ to be somewhere inside of him - back on.

Despite knowing all that, he still couldn't suppress that suicidal side of his, even if it screamed at him to run. 

'If you want to kill me go on. Do it. Now's your best chance.'

slightly spreading his arms in invitation he swallowed and closed his eyes. 

Dean hummed, footsteps barely registering over to roaring in his ears. 

'Maybe I will,' he said. 'but Maybe – ' And suddenly he was in Sams space, hot breath gliding like fine silk over his face. 

'Maybe I wanna do something else first.'

There were teeth at his throat all right, though instead of ripping they were nipping – harder than he was used too, but they were still Deans teeth and Deans mouth and Deans breath and Sam never, in his entire life had been able to resist his brother, ever. 

He tried, if only feebly, to push Dean off, but then his back hit the wall and Deans arm cage him in, mouth at his ear and he gives up. Deans got power over him like nobody else ever had, not even Jess, and he'll have it until he rots dead in a ditch. Permanently of course. 

'You say I'm a Monster but look how you let me take what I want now Sammy, huh? Who's the monster now?' 

Dean hisses before biting his earlobe, hip against hip and Dean is hard and hot in his Jeans and so is Sam. 

'Not a monster.' 

Sam gasps when Dean starts shallowly thrusting against him. Teeth and lips leave his neck for a moment and then green eyes stare glint playfully into his.

'Who? You or me?' 

A hand cups his achingly hard cock. 

'Both.' He says, doing his damnedest not to push into the hand on his dick and failing miserably. 

Dean smiles and lets black flicker over green for a second. 

'We'll see about that.'

He's flipped around, chest to wall, and bare before he even knows what's happening. Dean spits and then there are two wet fingers rubbing over his hole, before one is roughly shoved inside him. 

The only thing Sam can do is cut off the moan at the 'D' and turn it into a not name including, helpless sound of pleasure pain. 

'You know Sam, I missed you.' Dean chuckles while he's stretching him open mercilessly, pushing in a second finger and scissoring them widely. 

'Not missed _you_ you, but this. Kinda hard to find a good lay like you and I mean –'

Sam groaned as Deans fingers hit his prostrate dead center. 

'Like real good. And you –,' another moan,

' – just make the prettiest sounds.' 

The fingers withdrew and Sam caught himself chasing them. A zipper was pulled down and then the tip of Deans pulsing hot cock pushed against his asshole. 

Another bite at his throat nearly turned Sam to liquid. 

'Want this Sammy? Still want your big brothers dick in your ass, even if he's a Demon?' 

He arched his back against his brother. 

'Yeah.' he murmured. 

'Still do. Still love you. Always will.' 

There was a beat of silence, a slight pause.  
Deans hand snaked over his mouth.

'Shut the fuck up.'

Then he thrust inside. 

It hurt at first. But he hadn't felt anything in weeks, hadn't felt Dean in freaking weeks, he was so starved he'd take pain over nothing a hundred times over. 

'fuck you feel good' Dean growled against his back, bottoming out before ramming back inside. 

Sams answering plea got muffled by the paw crushing his mouth. 

His brother didn't waste a second and started pumping away, hitting Sams prostrate on every. fucking. Shove. 

Mind completely clouded over by lust and desperation he pushed back meeting his brother mid-thrust, gasping and moaning against the hand restraining his voice. 

'Like that huh, like it rough Sammy' Dean panted against him, keeping him flat against the wall. 

'Could keep you like this, my little fucktoy, use you whenever I like.” 

His thrusts grew erratic then, as much as Sams groans and when a hand gripped his dick, all it took were too strokes and he was coming so hard he nearly blacked out. His hole clenched around Dean, sucking the cum out of his brothers cock and with a curse and a yell Dean pumped him full of his release. 

Were they Sam and Dean right now; normal Sam and Dean, his brother would kiss up his neck now, stay inside him until he turned soft, make sure he hadn't hurt him in any way. 

Unfortunately they weren't. 

Without further ado Dean pulled out of him and zipped up his pants, chuckling at Sams attempts to get his jeans up without falling over from exhaustion. 

He clapped his hands together and grinned. 

'Now that that's done, where were we?'

Sam paled. 

'Oh yes, something with your throat. and your blood on my teeth.'

Before he could make a move though, something shattered through the window and the whole bar filled with lung constricting smoke. 

Sam had never been so relieved to see a revenge thirsty enemy. _Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I hope I'm not the only one who started imagining things when Dean told Sam he wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth. If so, here is my not as brutal version of how this scene could have gone down.
> 
> FIRST ATTEMPT AT PORN EVER SO PLS DON'T MAKE ME REGRET DOING THIS


End file.
